The Life and Times of Miss Rosalie Weasley
by MysteriousAnonymous
Summary: Her mother had told her to chase love. Her father had told her to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. Can she do both? UNFINISHED. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT.
1. September 3

The Life and Times of Miss Rosalie Weasley

Her mother had told her to chase love. Her father told her to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. Can she do both?

**Hello to all you wonderfully loyal people reading this! Oh, and all you new ones too, I suppose. This will be written as a diary format. It's been done to the death, I know. But bear through with me, okay?**

_September 3rd._

Dear Diary,

Third day. Ugh. Who would have thought I would want to leave already? These few days have been awful. Why? Two words.

Scorpius Malfoy.

He's a Slytherin. I figured Dad hated him, or at least his father. But I sat by him on the train, just to spite Dad maybe, but sort of for me too. Why were purebloods so bad? Dad was a pureblood too, right? Anyway, here's what our conversation went like:

ME: Um...can I sit here?

HIM: What do I care?

ME: Never mind then. (I slid into the seat anyway)

HIM: I thought your dearest father didn't want you "around the enemy."

ME: My dad can be annoying sometimes. For whatever it's worth, I think you're a great person. (not entirely true)

HIM: You've only known me for all of five minutes. Doesn't count for much.

ME: Okay then. Wait...(I blink and rub my eyes) is your hair _gelled_?

HIM: Why the heck do you care?

ME: Um...(bite my lip)

HIM: (rolls his eyes) Let's get to the point. Why are you here?

ME: I actually like to get to know people before I believe my parent's accusations.

HIM: Wait. Why don't your parents like me?

ME: Parent. My mom is fine with everybody. Dad doesn't like your dad. Or any Slytherin or potential Slytherin.

HIM: (sighs) Why doesn't your dad like my dad?

ME: Because your dad was a jerk to him at school, to put it mildly.

HIM: Everyone judges me on my parents. (rubs his forehead)

Then it was complete silence for the rest of the trip.

So maybe I left in the middle to "go to the bathroom" and never came back because I went to sit with my family...even if they're jerks…they're family, right?

Whatever. I'll get back to you later with more on the disaster that was the first few days. Oh, and the train wreck that was the train ride.

**And I will too! Hopefully I'll finish Gryffindor's Angel first...but who knows!**

**~MA**


	2. September 4

**Hola. I'm back again. I seem to have hit a smallish writing block for Gryffindor's Angel, so...I shall write more of this one first!**

_September 4_

Dear Diary,

To continue yesterday's rant, the train ride over after I finished chatting with Scorpius was _awful_.

I know Hugo's annoying and all, but he is my brother, so to be fair, I'll have to say that next to Teddy and Victore, he was the most quiet.

I think that may have been because they were snogging.

Whatever. Lily wasn't there, and neither was Albus, so there was pretty much nobody to talk to, seeing as James is not an intelligent life form by any means.

He was going on and on about some Quidditch thing, and hey, I may be on the Gryffindor team, but I never have been into the whole professional part of it.

It might have been something about the Harpies, the team his mom (my aunt) is on. Captain, in fact. Or, it might have been about the Cannons, which his uncle (my father) is on. By far one of the better players, but that team's standards aren't that high (also known as they suck).

Don't judge me for not remembering what randomness he was talking about, okay?

When Lily and Albus came back, they were wearing their robes and were acting slightly annoyed by their brother's ranting speech about his definite obsession.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention Fred. He's our cousin. Uncle George's kid. You know, when you come from a giant family, you can forget who you're related to. Wait. Isn't Victore our cousin too? And Teddy is basically family...ewwwwww...

_Anyway_, Fred was dragging around all of the junk he got from his Dad's store. James had gotten an Invisibility Cloak from Uncle Harry, and Al had gotten the Marauder's map. Not that he'd do all that much with it anyway. They had all inherited _something._

The rest of us (a.k.a. Lily, Hugo, and me) were a bit worn out from James' constant disappearing and reappearing with a flourish, his long talks about sports, Fred by the door, eavesdropping on the people in the hallway, and Al nervously checking the map for the passageways and where all of his classes were.

What is wrong with him? Using that map to check for stuff like that. I'd be spying on somebody, actually running down one of those passageways, or even in Hogsmeade by now.

He just ponders all of the boring 'what ifs' about going to Hogsmeade without permission, getting caught spying, or any other loose ends about just _doing_ it.

I told him that 'as the son of _the_ Harry Potter he shouldn't be worrying about that stuff.'

He told me that 'on the contrary, he should be worried about that stuff because people judging him on his parents' achievements was unfair and biased.'

Or something like that. Lily has become my absolute favorite cousin by now.

So, I went to go change, but almost ran into the scorpion himself.

He looked a bit annoyed that I left him hanging like that. You know, when I ditched him for the far less interesting family of mine. So maybe I'm sucking up to him in case he reads this.

Shoot. Um...somebody's coming up the stairs to the dorms...I'll be back, k?

**I kinda have to clean my room, because my mother will kill me if I don't, so...I'll write again soon, k?**

**~MA**

**P.S. Reviews help me write faster. Fill them with encouragement, comments, even tips about how to continue the plot, and I'll work to incorporate them. Just click the button!**


	3. September 5 and 6

**Okay. One review. I can live with that, right? Right. Um. I'm not going to beg, but PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review. Please.**

**Oh, and I'm not sure what ages they are, because I *gasp* **_**lost **_**my seventh book, so if someone could send me their ages, it would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and I know it's short.**

_September 5_

Hey Diary,

Where was I...Oh! That's right. The train. Scorpius. Running. Uniform.

HIM: (on the floor with my uniform piled around him) !#$%^^%$

ME: Yeah...um...sorry...

HIM: What the !#$%^, Weasley?

ME: I said sorry!

HIM: (standing up, arms crossed) I thought we were friends! Why did you ditch me?

ME: You weren't saying anything and I felt kinda uncomfortable! Plus, to quote you, _'You've only known me for all of five minutes. Doesn't count for much.'_

HIM: (eye roll)

ME: We'll be there soon. I'm going to change.

HIM: Better pick up your stuff then. (kicks my stuff around)

ME: What the !#$%^&*, Malfoy?

And that was the start of our glorious rivalry.

Oh, and then my family came out and almost hexed him into oblivion.

He ended up looking rather odd, with little tentacles sprouting from his face.

Did I mention that this was second year?

I just stayed away from him in first year, I think.

Uncle Harry taught them the spell for the tentacles, I think. A combo of Jelly Legs and...something else. Bat-bogies?

Hm. Well, yesterday, you know when I heard someone coming up the stairs? It was Lily! And she had this sixth-year potions book in her hands. She's not in sixth year...

Whatever. She opened the book and in this swirly script, it said:

This Book Is The Property of The Half Blood Prince.

I'll tell you more later, diary.

* * *

_September 6_

_Hello, Diary._

I'm baaaack! did ya miss me?

No? Thought not. Worth a try, right?

I've figured so far in life that I need to rely on smarts, not looks, to get through life.

Just like Dad said.

_'Make sure you beat him on every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'_

But I also inherited her looks, sadly.

Red, puffy hair to match my flaming temper, a flat chest, and a brain. I've always been known as 'the smart one' or 'Hermione Granger's daughter.'

So, having fabulously famous parents does have a drawback.

I call it PPS. Perfect Parent Syndrome.

Basically, it means that I have a huge yardstick and if I don't match up, I'm considered a failure.

So I have had to work really hard, but I feel like it isn't fair.

Everyone else in my family doesn't have to work, and they get perfect grades, and perfect looks.

I have never met a comb I couldn't break. My hair has quite the reputation.

I've been studying really hard for the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests, but James plays with fake wands in class and gets Os.

But with Lily's book, I won't have to work that hard in Potions anymore. It's always been my worst subject.

She said that her dad (Uncle Harry) sent it to her, saying to never ever ever use Sectumsempra (I heard he used it once on Scorpius's Dad)

He also said the others are safe, he had them approved by the Ministry.

And he said that the brewing techniques are secret, and would help her get a better grade, because Lily is getting an A in potions, and that's only because she gets the theory, but can't put it to use.

Like me. We're trying to figure out whether or not to use the book for potions.

I'll be back with my choice tomorrow, diary.

* * *

**Ooh. Cliffie. I'll write more if I get five reviews. Five. That's all I want.**

**And REAL reviews, not meaningless junk, okay?**

**P.S. I'll be the judge of it.**

**P.P.S. Push the button, and tell me what Rose should do!**


	4. September 7

**Hello again. My room is clean, so...I can write for as long as I want. YAY!**

**Oh, and even more thanks to lightsideofyourdark for all of the ages!**

**P.S. I went back on that promise...I just have to write. I'm addicted. *sob***

**But if I get two reviews for this chapter, I'll gladly write more!**

_September 7_

Diary,

I've decided. I'm going to let Lily keep the Prince's book. I don't want anything to do with cheating, even though I really need a better Potions grade.

I might be deluding myself. Might.

Okay, I really want that book! Happy?

No, I thought not. Whatever. I do want a better potions grade, but I don't want it by cheating, even if Uncle Harry approves. Lots of good people have been misled by fancy trickery and cheating. Like him. Often. He tells stories about it.

I'll ask Teddy what to do. He is, like, the best student ever. But I think he might be snogging Vicky right now.

You can tell when he's been doing it because his normal hair (aqua/turquoise) turns a sort of light shade of pink. It's like his hair blushes.

And I've seen enough pink hair to last a lifetime.

Really.

I don't think I need to elaborate, do I?

Back to the real problem. Potions. Lily's a year younger than me, and I figure that she won't even need those brewing tips.

If I take the book, I'll be so guilt-ridden and remorseful, I'll either get angry at everyone, or never talk to anyone. Both are disasters.

On the other hand, if I don't take the book, I'd be filled with what-ifs and be so nervous I might even _fail _Potions.

I am fully aware that my Mom got nearly perfect grades for her O.W.L.s. One E in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and O's on everything else. Not that we really need that class, the war is over and done with, right?

Besides, I have obviously taken after my father in Potions.

Didn't he get an A? He didn't_ fail_, I know that much. He can't have failed something and be so high up in the Ministry, but being rich, famous, and a valuable asset to the government may have corrupted a decision or two.

Ahem. No offense to him, but I have to get at least an E. Mom's lowest grade has to be my lowest grade. (PPS!)

Whatever. Hugo might be failing something...like, I dunno, social life? That's not a subject though, sadly. I would get O's all the way.

You know it's shameful if your brother, who is a year younger than you, has perfect grades but no life and you have an immaculate social life, but are almost failing in Potions.

I'm guilt-tripping myself, aren't I.

So, ridden with guilt and full of remorse, I would go on with life. (scenario if I take the book)

So, glad to have a clean conscience, but stricken that I would never get my perfect grade, life goes on. (scenario if I leave the book)

Oh, what to do, what to do.

Clean and happy conscience, bad grade.

Grimy and screaming conscience, good grade.

Hmm...

Gimmie another day to think about it, diary.

I'll be back.

**Well…What did you expect me to do? I cave very easily.**

**Just PLEASE review. **

**There's a convenient little button! See? (scroll down if you can't)**

**~MA**


	5. September 8

**I'm sorry for the lack of headway on the last chapter. I'll go somewhere with this one, I promise.**

_September 8_

Hey, Diary.

Life went as expected, at least until Transfiguration.

I have it at the end of the day, so I space out a bit then, plus, I know all of it already.

I was listening to McGonagall's drone: blah blah blah...water into wine...blah blah blah...complex and possibly confusing...blah blah blah...test of your skills...blah blah blah... Mister Malfoy with Miss Weasley...blah blah blah...

Then I said to myself: Wait. What?

I instantly perked to attention, as you may have guessed.

Scorpius had shot up his hand. And do you know what that little bastard said while everyone else was heading over to their partners?

"Please, Professor, can't I be with somebody else?"

Then she looked at him extremely scathingly, and said, "Well, Mister Malfoy, this was supposed to help you improve your abysmal grades by pairing you with somebody of a higher skill level."

"There won't be a problem, Professor," I said. I had also, at that exact moment, grabbed abysmal-grade boy by his collar, picked up his glass of water, and dragged him over to my desk.

"Look, it's easy," I said. I muttered the spell underneath my breath, and then the water turned into wine. Red wine, and very expensive looking too, according to Scorpius.

And then I flicked my wand again, turning it into clear white wine, and then water. (Hey, my Transfiguration is flawless.)

And then, the little snit who refused to be my partner wrinkled his forehead, whispered the spell, waved his wand, and stared at the glass.

Nothing. Not even a drop of blood-red wine in it.

And then he tried again. And again. Aaaannnd again.

I'll save you the tedium of this, Diary.

If you want to know, though, it took twenty-four tries for him to change the wine.

Twenty-four. (But the nineteenth was rather exciting, seeing as his glass exploded after the eighteenth try, when it turned into ice.)

And to sweeten my disposition, he bit his lip when he smelled it after he finally managed to do it.

"Gross," he said. "It smells so _cheap_."

Grinning, I changed my water again, and then held that out to him, in order to make him even more in awe of the wonder that is my talent.

And then, looking rather mad, he poured the wine onto my head. Mine _and_ his.

My consolation? McGonagall caught him, gave him three weeks detention, and subtracted twenty points from Slytherin.

But I was still standing there, my ears to match my hair, and was sputtering incoherently.

All in all, the worst embarrassment of my life. Even more so than the time we were stuck in the same boat in first year and he pushed me in (the reason why I avoided him profusely).

Seriously, you'd think he would have matured some over the summer. But no, he ruins life again.

So, annoyed, smelling like alcohol, and wanting to slap that #$%* over the head, I took a shower. Okay, three showers.

And I still smell funny. Do you know how bad wine smells after it's been mixed with five different shampoos and three types of jasmine-scented conditioner? Awful.

I'm going to take _another_ shower, diary.

See ya later.

**Aloha!**

**I hope it was good enough for you. I liked it...**

**~MA**

**P.S. The button!**


	6. September 9

**I have returned from my life to write some more of this story for you people.**

**Lots of love and happiness to all. **

_September 9_

Okay, diary.

I officially want to go home.

I am glad that the alcohol scent is gone. All it took was a miraculous dose of dandruff shampoo, some more jasmine conditioner, and a bit of magic to fix it.

Okay, it was mostly magic.

But I _am_ glad that Scorpius has to serve detention. I admit I was a bit braggy about my wonderfully inherited skills in Transfiguration, but that gave him no right to pour all of that wine all over me.

And I do want to go home. I was told, from Teddy, that I would "love it here," to coin a phrase.

However, I don't. BIG SHOCKER.

I was humiliated, embarrassed, bewildered, mortified, shamed, and everything in between.

At least I got a note from Mom today. I'll post it in, hang on...

_Hi Angel,_

_I'm so glad that you're finally getting off on solid footing. Well, from what I was told, maybe a bit more shaky than I had hoped for you, but I'll give you some advice that my mom told me when I was young:_

_Follow your dreams, follow your heart, and don't be afraid to shake things up!_

_Try making some friends. First year was rather rough, didn't Annabel move to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic? (or as they say in French, the cadémie de Magie Beauxbâtons?) _

_I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't stay in your box forever. I made friends once. I almost got killed by a troll, and met your father and your Uncle Harry._

_Not that I'm saying you try that._

_ Hugs and kisses,_

_ Mom_

Mom. She always knew the right thing to say.

Annabel left, she moved to Paris, and I can't wait until I learn how to Apparate in sixth year so I can go over there and give her a big hug.

All we can do to talk to each other is owl post.

Hm. Almost killed by a troll, huh?

Well, I won't try that.

I am sort-of friends this girl in Charms. Her name is Jennifer Wood. She's the Keeper on our team (I'm a Chaser), but she talks so much, we've learned to tune her out.

Her parents are legends too. On the Quidditch field, that is! Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United, and Katie Bell, also Puddlemere United.

They are _amazing_. Dad took Hugo and me to see one of their games once. Uncle Harry came too, and he said that Wood was the best captain ever, and he could see the maniac glint in his eye now.

Jennifer's nice, and she always pops out at you, even if you don't look directly at her. I wish I could be that noticable.

She's not Annabel, who was a lot more quiet, with sparkling brown hair, soft hazel eyes, and a mischievous grin always on her face.

Jennifer's the life and soul of the party, crazy, blonde, joyous, cheerful, and way more gorgeous than I ever will be.

Why are all my friends so much prettier than me? It's so not fair.

I saw a whole bunch of guys flirting with her in charms. I want to be that popular, or have just one guy who'll look at me the way they're all looking at her, even if they only want tickets to the next games.

She was very peppy, like all of those stereotypical cheerleaders I saw on T.V. at my grandparent's house.

She came over, grabbed my arm and said, "Hey, Rose! You have got to come over here and chat with everyone!"

Did I mention she is also gossip queen? She then dragged me over to her other friends, Emily Finnigan, Victoria Goldstein, Parisa Patil, and Diana Brocklehurst, a.k.a. all of the other gossip girls of our house.

I will not bore you with all of the stupid details of this completely pointless and boring girl talk, diary.

In fact, I'm going to bed.

**Was this good? Tell me in a review and if it's signed, I'll be sure to reply with any answers to questions.**

**Please and thank you, **

**~MA**


	7. September 10

**How's it so far? I hope it's at least up to par, right?**

_September 11_

Hello, diary.

I am writing this entry from under a tree.

Is the amazingly wonderful story of my exciting life shocking you yet?

No, probably not.

This will change your views.

Apparently, the not-so-reliable sources of mine have determined that Scorpius has a crush on...

Holding your breath? Sitting down?

_Me._

He has a crush on _me_.

I do know that this information may not be true, seeing as he wouldn't have dumped wine on me if he cared.

Wow, that sounds weird.

Why would he pour the remains of his failed Transfigured water on me if he didn't care?

Hm...

I consulted with my not-so-anonymous source again during lunch.

They said something like:

"You won't BELIEVE who he likes, Rosie!"

"Were you really not listening when we told you who?"

"Sheesh, where have you been?"

"Are you kidding? He made it, like, soooo obvious!"

It was mostly 'giggles and gabs' but I managed to gleam the information that he likes me and 'evidently' showed it through the childish display of his anger and immaturity.

Not much to go by, but as chief grapes of the gossip grapevine, I figure that there has to be a grain of truth in it somewhere.

Somewhere...

No, I'm not desperately and secretly in love with that stupid little brat, what are you talking about?

...um...insert awkward pause...

I think he's, um, I'm running out of adjectives.

Bratty

Selfish

Annoying

Immature

Stupid

Cute

Funny

Stuck-up

Self-centered

Wait a second. Did I write CUTE and FUNNY while describing SCORPIUS MALFOY?

Something is extremely wrong with this right now.

EXTREMELY WRONG.

I'm going to leave while I faint.

Wait for me to return, k?

**I've stuck in his crush, but Rose obviously doesn't believe him.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~MA**


	8. September 11

**A swift change in POV will occur...NOW!**

_Scorpius's POV_

So I found her stupid diary under that tree she sat at yesterday.

It's not my fault she left it there!

It _might_ be my fault that I unstuck the locking charm on the cover and started reading it, though.

But she's kinda careless!

And I was bored. I finished all my homework and I chatted with all of the dimwits in my house and went outside and watched the squid swim lazily around in the lake and I spun around and saw a book sitting under the huge oak tree.

I didn't know it was hers, honest!

I thought it was some random Gryffindor's, judging by the golden lion embroidered on the scarlet velvet cover, but I didn't think it was _hers_!

This is not my fault. Nobody pin it on me.

Nobody.

And as for our conversation in the train, I didn't know I was being that irritable. I wasn't even paying attention! At least, not that much attention. No attention at all. Yup. None.

Okay, maybe I noticed her walk in with that halo of beautiful red hair floating around her perfect, freckled, tanned face and wearing way-too-tight clothing (don't Muggles have any sensible clothes that don't show of their every curve?), but I tried to tune out so I wouldn't start acting like a lovestruck fool.

Not that I'm in love with her.

Nope, not that at all.

Ahem. Did somebody turn up the heater in here?

_**Writing from Rose's makeshift diary**_

_September 11_

Hello, makeshift diary. (a.k.a. a piece of rolled-up-parchment)

I LOST MY DIARY!

Dad's going to kill me!

That diary was expensive!

Even though it was mostly blank paper!

And I'm starting to ramble!

Calm yourself, Rosie.

There's no freakin' way that a particular Malfoy got his hands on my diary.

NO WAY. AT ALL!

Unless I poked my head out of the window and saw Scorpius pick up my diary and unlock it and start reading!

I*H*A*T*E*Y*O*U*S*C*O*R*P*I*U*S*M*A*L*F*O*Y*!*!*!*!*

Um...those polite asterisks represent a scene of unimaginable words of profanity and me kicking several random bits of furniture.

There is no difference in me before and after, except that I'm very angry and my toes are sore.

I am going down there to smack him.

Maybe later, though.

I will delay the inevitable until he starts reading my diary out to the world.

You know, in the Great Hall.

Out to everybody.

Yup, I'm sticking my head out of the window and screaming several swear words out to him.

SCORPIUS MALFOY!

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Is it short? I hope it's not too short, but I'm going to update more later today, so hold onto your hats!**

**Reviews?**

**PLEASE?**

**~MA**


	9. September 12

**Hola. I'm back, my friends!**

**Read on and enjoy!**

_Scorpius's POV_

So, once I finished reading the first entry, Rose stuck her head out of her window and screamed several choice words at me.

Was that Gryffindor Tower?

Maybe not a smart move to read her diary here...

Too late.

So I ran.

Cowardly, right?

Oh well... all's well that ends well.

Now I'm in the my dorm, and I have read her second entry.

Her family certainly sounds interesting.

And by the way, I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when she came flooding out with all of her clothes and slammed into me.

My first instinct was to swear my head off, but then I saw her adorable and cute look of shock on her face.

So I compensated with, "What the !#$%^...um...Weasley?"

Very smart, right?

I basically regretted the rest of that conversation.

Wait...I found this note by the door to the Slytherin dorms.

Hmm...

_September 12_

Scorpius Malfoy, forget everything I wrote in my diary.

Scorpius Malfoy, leave my diary by the Fat Lady in about ten minutes.

Scorpius Malfoy, leave me alone for the rest of my life.

Scorpius Malfoy, forget that I ever had a crush on you.

Scorpius Malfoy, at the moment I wish I could crush you.

Scorpius Malfoy, forget that I ever thought you were cute or funny.

Scorpius Malfoy, never show your face in my life again.

Scorpius Malfoy, this was my first heartbreak.

Scorpius Malfoy, #$%^& you.

Scorpius Malfoy, have a nice day.

- An angry, broken-hearted Rose Weasley.

Sheesh. Anger issues much?

Did she really say that I was cute and funny in this diary?

*flip*

Oh, I see. September 11.

I think ten minutes is enough to read all of this, right?

*flip*

Let's begin...September 5,

_Hey Diary,_

_Where was I...Oh! That's right. The train. Scorpius. Running. Uniform..._

**Alright?**

**I hope it was.**

**I will not beg for reviews. I will not beg for reviews. I will not beg- ARGGGHHHHH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PUHHHHLLLLLLEEEEEZZZZZEEEEE!**

**Thank you.**

**~MA**


	10. September 12 continues

**I am back! **

**Back from the underworld called school!**

**Here to bring you more of this story.**

**Yay.**

_Scorpius's POV_

I got to Gryffindor Tower about three minutes too late.

Guess what? Right by the portrait of the Fat Lady, A madder-than-hell Rosalie Weasley stood there with crossed arms and a very angry look on her face.

Well, I suppose that Hell hath no fury like a Weasley scorned.

I will begin writing my will.

_Rose's POV_

He was late.

I was mad.

He was nervous.

I was mad.

He whipped out a piece of paper and began scribbling stuff down.

Oh, and guess what? I was MAD.

"Finally decided to show up?" I almost screamed.

"Um...If I say yes will you spare me?" He asked quietly.

"Nope."

"Hm...well, your diary is...#%&. WHERE DID I PUT IT?"

"Don't tell me you lost it, because otherwise, you will not live to see another day."

"I didn't lose it."

"Liar."

He held out a tiny scarlet rectangle.

"I shrunk it."

I snatched the tiny diary out of his hand.

"Good. I'm glad. Now leave."

_Scorpius's POV_

I have given back her diary.

Hopefully, I can just back away and disappear into the hidden passageway behind the tapestry of Emeric the Evil.

Or was it Uric the Oddball?

Doesn't matter.

I ran anyway, flying down the hall.

And slamming into the embroidery.

I knew that it wasn't a passageway.

I _so_ knew that.

_Rose's POV_

Scorpius had slammed into the tapestry.

It _was_ a passageway, but I had sealed it a minute ago.

Another point to me.

So I laughed at him.

I laughed so hard I almost cried.

He looked so mad right then, that I laughed some more.

Plus, his hair had gotten disheveled when he had run into the wall, and his still slightly gelled hair was in his face.

"You know," I gasped through laughs, "Your hair looks pretty nice over your face!"

"Really?" he asked, seeming to perk up.

"No!" I giggled.

He stood up, wiped his hair off his face, smoothed down his uniform, straightened his tie, and walked with as much dignity as he could with the current situation, me laughing in his wake.

Okay. I've calmed down a bit, and I was about to write in my diary again, but when I opened it, a tiny little piece of paper fluttered out of my tiny little diary.

I stuck it back in, and then enlarged them.

I opened up my diary again and snatched up the paper. It said:

_Dear- wait. Hey- no...Hi- nope, that doesn't work. To my friend- friend? no..._

__ Rose,_

_Fill in the blank._

_Just so you know, I read all of your diary._

_Do whatever you want to me, just leave me alive._

_And FYI, for September 9.5 - 11, I do like you. _

_Just so you know._

_Yeah. That's it._

_Sincerely- wait…sincerely?_

_My condolences- blargh. way fancy!_

_Love- are you crazy?_

_WHATEVER!_

_-Scorpius_

**Wait until you see what Rosie will do!**

**~MA**


End file.
